MackMasked Boys
by CallmeBloo
Summary: a 2 chapter oneshot. first chapter is bad. but the second will hopefully make up for it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yes. this a very strange concept. i got it int he car w/ my sister listening/belting our hearts out to Backstreet boys. so...here ya go. probably a couple chapters. basically a long oneshot. lol

Kagome sat in her room that was covered wall to wall with 'MackMasked Boys'. The tall group of 5 always wore masks. Her best friends, Sango, Ayame, and Rin, and twin sister, Kikyo, all sat in the room listening to their music.

"What if they're really ugly?" Rin squealed.

"Yeah, maybe that's why they wear masks!" Sango didn't look up from her 'Teen Beat' magazine.

"With voices like that?" Kagome flopped back on her pink bed, "They must be gorgeous."

"Watch out. You've got a boyfriend Kags" Kikyo laughed.

"We all do." Ayame said shyly from the pink bean bag in the middle of the room.

As if hearing them, the five boyfriends walked in. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kouga, and Miroku. They all took their seats by their girl and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha pulled her close to him.

"Nothing." Naraku glanced around the room. "You really like MackMasked Boys don't cha Kags?"

"No...what makes you say that" she laughed and gave Inuyasha a quick peck.

"You guys are staying over tonight right?" Ayame asked while Kouga linked his fingers with hers.

"YEAH!!" all five screamed.

The boys left the room to change while the girls changed in Kagome and Kikyo's room. Kagome slid on red sweatpants and a white tanktop. She had to roll the sweatpants down to her hips, she looked sexy. Kikyo put on orange booty cutters and a green tshirt. Ayame wore knee-lenght pink mesh shorts and a white shirt that hugged her curves. Sango wore green booty cutters and a purple belly shirt. Rin wore black sweats with a pink shirt. The girls were hott hott. They all fixed their hair for bed and went downstairs.

The boys all over the living room in their boxers and wife beaters. They all turned their attention to the crowd of attrative girls in scampy bed attire walk down the stairs.

"woah.." the boys spoke in unision.

"What?" Kagome blushed and took her seat of honor on Inuyasha's lap.

"Did you guys pick a movie?" Kikyo asked sitting down next to Naraku.

"Pulse" Miroku smirked holding up the DVD case.

He slid the DVD in the player and they all watched. The girls jumped and screamed almost the whole movie. Exactly why the boys chose it.

"That movie...oh lord," Kikyo said laying down on the floor next to Naraku. The ten all settled down for bed.

The next morning the girls woke up, and the boys were gone! In their place they left 5 tickets to the first ever MackMasked Boys concert, with a note attached.

_Hope you girls enjoy the show. We'd go, but they're much more your style then ours._

_ -I,M,S,N,K_

Kagome screamed when she read the note, waking the remaining girls.

"WE ARE GOING TO SEE MACKMASKED BOYS!!!!" She danced around singing one of their hits.

The girls jumped up and screamed; joining their friend in the dancing and singing.

"Girls?" Sakura, Kagome and Kikyo's mom, walked in the room. "What's all the racket?"

"We're going to see MackMasked Boys!!" they all screamed.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. The girls all walked with her, calming down slightly, but still singing. They sat down and ate a breakfast of egg whites and wheat toast.

"The show's at 5 isn't it?" Rin asked with a mouth full of toast.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded.

"Well, we should start getting ready so we can get there early." Rin retorted.

"You're right." Sango said. They all scarfed down their food and ran up to the twins' room. They changed into their matching MackMasked Boys shirts and black pants with white sneakers. They all put their hair in ponytails and put on heavy, sweat proof, make-up. Kagome took an extra look at the tickets.

"Oh my god! These are front row!!" she screamed waving the tickets above her head. That made them prepare faster. They were in Sango's car by 3 o'clock. They sped toward the Arena and were about 10th in line.

"Only 2 more hours girls!" they sang to the hits, and got everybody in the line to sing with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**4:30pm.**

"Start in. No pushing, shoving, biting, or hair pulling. Please silence cell phones. Please refrain from smoking. Enjoy the concert" The pudgy security guard recited his speech that he had, obviously, been rehersing all day. The hundreds of people moved into the stadium. The five girls took their seats in the front.

"I'm so excited" Rin screamed as the walked down the hall.

**4:45pm.**

Kagome checked her pink watch. She sighed and wished time to move faster. The girls talked with some other girls in the row, making fast friends.

"Fifteen More Minutes." Sango pratically chanted.

**4:50pm.**

The crowd started getting restless.

**5:00pm.**

The lights went out, complete darkness. Screams almost blew the roof off. Five red lights exposed the masked boys. Smoke rolled off the stage covering Kagome and her friends. The middle boy, Rush, took the mic.

"Tonight, we want to show the world what's behind the masks" He said through his black face mask. Kagome almost fainted.

The boys turned their backs to the crowd and lifted the masks; black light engulfed the stadium again. Music started to play.

_ "You're my shining star, that is what you are. There is no one like you baby. Angels everywhere. Everytime you're near. You will always be my baby" _The lights went up and the group turned. Kagome and her friends couldn't believe their eyes.

_"Baby when you do the things you do. I wanna be close to you. 'Cause I need to feel your every move. Baby I can never say how much. I need your touch. I can't get enough. 'Cause you know what you do turn me on oh yeah" _The silver haired lead singer belted out, his eyes locked with Kagome's.

"Oh. My. God." Sango screamed.

_"You're my shining star, that is what you are. There is no one like you baby. Angels everywhere. Everytime you're near. You will always be my baby" _The group sang with perfect harmony.

_"Oh my my baby. Baby you're as close as close can get. And baby you know I let every single part of me be yours. ooh yeah. Doesn't matter if the phone might ring, Cause I won't hear a thing, When I'm in your arms. 'Cause you know what you do turn me on oh yeah" _The violet eyed singer sang.

"Do you guys see the same boys i do?" Kikyo asked, her feet glued to the floor.

"THOSE ARE OUR GUYS!" Rin screamed, her friends joining her. The audience listened to the music, imagining the boys were singing just to them, but the group in the front; they knew the boys were singing to them.

**12:00am**

"Before we sing our last song, we want to have our girlfriends up on stage. They had no idea that we were 'MackMasked boys'." Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome and pulled her up on stage. "This is my girl Kagome, i love her to death."

Miroku pulled Sango up and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Sango blushed and burried her head in Miroku's neck. Sesshomaru jumped into the crowd, pulling Rin close to him and kissing her with such a passion, the audience melted. Ayame and Kikyo jumped on stage and grabbed their boyfriends.

The girls remained on stage while the boys stang their last song.

_"It's in the silences, the words you never say. I see it in your eyes, it always starts the same way. It seems like everyone we know, is breaking up. Does anybody ever stay in love, anymore?" _Kouga sang with his arm around Ayame and his eyes locked on hers.

_"I promise you, from the bottom of my heart. I will love you till death do us part. I promise you as a lover and a friend." _The group sang together, tears rolling down their girls' faces.

_"I will love you like I never love again. With everything I am" _Inuyasha sang with his forehead on Kagome's.  
The girls in the audience sang along, cursing the girls on stage. After the song the boys picked up their women and took them off stage.

"You were right Kagome," Rin laughed as they walked to the back room

"About what?"

"They are gorgeous" Rin felt Sesshomaru's lips on her head and smiled.

The girls laughed and agreed. This was the best night of their lives.

THE END.

a/n. any good?


End file.
